In many imaging systems, such as imagesetters or platesetters, a movable optical carriage is used to displace a laser system or other imaging source in a slow scan direction along an internal drum to expose a supply of recording media supported on the drum. Generally, the imaging source includes a beam deflection assembly, comprising a deflector element (e.g., a mirror) and a spin motor for rotating the deflector element to deflect an imaging beam generated by a radiation source across the recording media. Such an imaging system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,739, assigned to Agfa Corporation, incorporated herein by reference.
As known in the art, imaging systems are commonly equipped with internal punches that are configured to punch a predetermined set of registration openings (e.g., holes, notches, etc.), into the recording media being imaged. Advantageously, by registering the recorded image to the set of holes in the recording media, accurate registration throughout the prepress process can be achieved. A virtually limitless number of positions, types, and configurations of punches are possible in imaging systems due, for example, to the availability of a large number of different types of punches, registration systems, and printing presses, as well as the use of a wide variety of sizes of recording media, etc.
If steps are not taken to immediately collect the chaff produced by the punches, the chaff may accumulate within, or be blown around, the interior of the imaging system. The chaff, if uncollected, may be deposited onto the recording media prior to, or during, imaging, thereby adversely affecting imaging quality and accuracy. The chaff may also foul various subsystems within the imaging system, or may cause other problems in the imaging system. Accordingly, chaff collection systems have been developed and used to collect and remove the chaff generated by the punches of imaging systems. Unfortunately, currently available chaff collection systems that are designed to accommodate a multitude of different punch positions and punch types are incapable of effectively collecting and capturing the chaff produced by the punches. For example, chaff collection systems have employed large open trays to accommodate all potential punch positions. While the chaff is usually initially captured within such trays, the chaff is often blown out of the open trays into the imaging system by streams of air produced by the vacuum systems, fans, etc., of the imaging system, thereby defeating the intended purpose of the chaff collection system.